An Evening at the Park
by Colored-Chrome
Summary: Orihime and her heartbreak. 2 different evenings at the same park.


**A/N: Peoples, my first shot at a romance fic. And my first Bleach fic. This fic has Orihime as the main character. You have to guess who the others are, sorry!**

**Read and review, dearies. Orihime, Ichigo, Ishida and Chad are in their late teens, probably between 19 or 20… I really don't know… WARNING: MAJOR ANGST AND FLUFF AHEAD!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and just for the record, Bleach IS NOT MINE!!! It is owned by Kubo-sensei. (Yup, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it.) ^_^… **

**________________________________________________________________________**

The park was always your favorite place to go when you felt sad, or if you needed to think things over. This park holds many firsts for you: your first kiss, your first heartbreak and the first time you meet your best friend. This evening, you also experience the first time you have ever felt such sadness, apart from the time when your brother died.

Over the years, it has also become the favorite hang out of all your friends in between missions. This evening was one in which everything seemed good about the world. The type which make you feel as light as the breeze that flows through your hair, as you see the people you love most in the world enjoying themselves.

However, among all the laughing and smiling you are surrounded by, you are alone seated on a swing. Feeling your entire world crumbling around you.

You look at all the people present and notice that everyone seems to be having the time of their lives. Both your shinigami (in gigai form of course) and high school friends are having a small reunion at this park. You see the haughty captain of the 10th division being treated like a puppy by his much older lieutenant. You also see your best friend arm-wrestling with Renji and to your immense (not so much) surprise, he seems to be losing.

All your friends from both worlds were present, so you should be having fun, right?

_Well, _you think bitterly. _It is quite hard to do that when you see the only person you have ever worked hard for in your life, fall in love with someone else._

You look at the happy couple strolling around the park, and you see that they look absolutely perfect together. Both complement each other perfectly, what with his inexplicable charm looks and her enchanting beauty. That beauty which you never possessed. The person you _think_ you love more than anything presses his forehead to hers and shifts his head to whisper three words in her ear. She smiles into his shoulder and whispers the words back. She then raises her head to press her lips to his.

You unwillingly tear your eyes away from the now-kissing couple, feeling more miserable than you ever have in your life. You blink away your tears and make your way home, ignoring your friends' shouts. It would be too excruciating to stay at that accursed park anymore, and you feel it is the best. For you and your sanity.

All throughout this exchange, you feel unbearable pain, as you have finally realized that not all stories have happy endings.

In the midst of all your sadness, however, you do not see a dark haired figure following you home, looking concerned.

What you have forgotten is that, of course, _your _story, has not ended yet.

________________________________________________________________________

It is 5 years later, and you are relatively much happier, than on that terrible evening. In fact this park has another first, the first time you feel so loved and happy.

You look around and you laugh as you see how remarkably similar tonight is to that hellish evening years ago. Toshiro- oops- _Hitsugaya-taicho _is being teased on the color of his hair, his height and other factors. Your mouth turns down at the corners as you remember how unhappy you were that night.

You turn and you see your dark haired companion who means the world to you smile at you and bury his face in your hair, whispering something stupid, as usual. He usually does this whenever you look too pensive or unhappy for his liking and the things he says are usually so ridiculous, you start laughing within minutes. If this strategy wouldn't work, he always tried his fail-safe method: tickle you.

You laugh giddily and take his hand and place it on your cheek. You marvel at the warming sensation it makes and slowly, but gently, disentangle yourself from him, saying that you want to walk alone for some time. He smiles his smile in which you find such happiness in, nods, tells you that he loves you, and, laughing, runs off to join Matsumoto, Hinamori, and the others in terrorizing the haughty captain of the 10th division. You smile as you see the person you _know_ you love more than anything join them and get tackled to the ground by Tatsuki. You grin and start strolling around the park, taking in the warm honeysuckle scented summer air.

You are probably the happiest person in the world now. You have everything going for you: a successful career, the best friends in the world, and, most importantly, a person who you could call your own.

Yes, you are the happiest you have been in a long, _long _time. Nowadays, you can't even stop smiling. You haven't even noticed that you have walked two rounds around the park, until you see them.

You see the couple who were once the reason for all the unhappiness in your world, and wave at the girl who once made your heart burst with jealousy. She waves back, laughing, as, with one hand, she tugs lightly on the back of Matsumoto's jacket, asking her not to tease Hitsugaya (albeit half-heartedly) and with the other hand, she holds her partner's hand, never wanting to let go. You notice this and you smile at their entwined hands, noticing the tiny diamond ring on her finger. You grin even wider and run towards the crowd of your friends and whisper in the loudest person's (Kon's) ear that your previous rival had been proposed to. He gasps so loud that even a deaf man could hear and repeats so loudly that even a dead man could hear. Everyone immediately rushes to the newly engaged (?) couple and start teasing/prodding/talking to them. The girl blushes, while they boy mysteriously slips away.

As you watch, you can't help but smile a little sadly as you finally realize that it's time to grow up and that this girl and boy will be the first of your friends to get married.

You are thinking so deeply, you don't notice your loved one sneak up behind you and grab you from the back, inhaling the scent of you hair. He says that you should learn to not frown so much. You grin at the irony of who is telling you to stop frowning and tell him this. His grin fades slightly and tells you that he smiles whenever you do.

You laugh at the corny romantic and turn in his arms to kiss him. The smile you love so much returns to his face.

As he moves to the side as to avoid any suspicion as to why the two of you were in such a secluded corner, alone, you notice that he doesn't let go of your hand.

It is with this small show of affection that you know that you love him more than anything else. And the way he smiles when you whisper the same into his ear, makes all that heartbreak worthwhile.

**A/N: This fic? Yeah, I don't like it.**


End file.
